Fleeting Perceptions
by FairyWings817
Summary: Perhaps playing dead is sometimes better than running... KagxSess


**Fleeting Perceptions  
**_Fairywings817_

A/N: Oh me gosh! I'm back after _how long_? X3 I know, hell completely took over the day I walked away from Fanfiction. I guess I've been busy working on my novel. Ah well, I'm back with something quite different. As for my other stories, I'll get to them eventually. For now, I give you a one-shot! Just to see what you think of my different writing style (which surely has changed over the year).

* * *

Those eyes…

Familiar, and yet holding a cold secret, hidden to the world around them. The walls were built perfectly, and she would not be surprised if he had gone to such extent as to even decorate them for the amusement of himself, but to the dismay of anyone who wished to force down those walls. It was a cold perfection that he donned, the expressions false, concealing anything the youkai might have been feeling or thinking.

And she idly wondered, perhaps if she were youkai, would she be able to smell the falsehoods buried within his scent? Or would he have sealed those as well?

She would not doubt it… After all, the man whom she had been studying (much to her inward dismay) had such a far off reputation. He was said to kill mortals without a thought, showing no emotion with each slice of his sword, or each crack of that whip as the poison seeped into the flesh of many; as the cries resounded throughout the night.

But, if that were the case, who was this small child that had seemed attached to his hip? The girl did not look youkai, or even hanyou (even though she knew he would not stand to have a hanyou at his side, that much was clear from his apparent distain towards his brother). No, this girl was mortal enough, with her wide smile. She was so unlike the one whom she clung to so unknowingly, almost like a daughter.

It was curious really, why this youkai prince would allow such a creature to hold onto him with _affection_. Though, her mortal fear would keep the older girl silent as she watched this strange pair in front of her. The child seemed oblivious to her, but the youkai would not be fooled so easily.

And as she was expecting a burst of anger, a sudden lunge towards her to end her life at the sweet display of almost a father and daughter ahead of her, his eyes had only caught hers. That action alone was enough to send the girl into a stillness, her breath catching in her throat as she wished desperately to turn and run. But perhaps that would only make matters worse for her. Certainly he would make chase, unless he thought her not worth his time.

Kami, she was so foolish! She should have just listened to the tachi instead of wishing for a quick dip in the river to clean the dirt and blood from her clothing and her being. And if InuYasha had told her that her scent was horrible enough, she could only imagine what the youkai in front of her had to deal with. She had visibly cringed, finding another perfectly logical reason for him to take her life right away. Yet, he had still sat while the child had ran free, picking up flower upon flower, decorating his toad servant.

It would have been a wonderful sight, had it not been for the youkai who had attempted to kill her on numerous occasions. His look had puzzled her, true, but she was not one to stick around to try and figure him out. Certainly some puzzles were not made to be completed. Some were just too complicated to even begin to try and solve.

She clenched her clothes tight to her chest, feeling the ribs beneath her thin shirt in an assurance that she was perfectly capable of breathing. As to why her breath was not coming past her lips, perhaps it was the mere fear that he instilled, even in the calmest of environments. Many youkai (ones that looked nearly as handsome as he) were not even capable of emitting such a tension. And he had simply _looked_ at her.

She could only imagine what she would do if he actually _touched_ her.

And seeming to hear her thoughts, the youkai slowly stood, his golden eyes upon hers. The child was oblivious to his actions, even as the toad had cried for his master. But he would not listen. He merely watched, never pulling those yellow depths from her brown orbs. And if she had not been hallucinating, she perhaps saw the small tug of a smirk upon those lips.

That alone was enough to send her blood running cold. After all, the man never smiled. To do so would mean death would be upon his prey, or he was simply sick. Somehow, the girl did not believe the youkai was suffering any illness of the sort. He was too _perfect_ for that.

She found herself taking a small step back, her grip upon her clothing tightening even further as her whole form had tensed and braced itself for a chase. But perhaps the man was not looking for a chase? Perhaps he was merely approaching her for… friendly conversation.

Friendly conversation, her ass.

With that thought in mind, the girl fled, running to a destination, which she fully did not know. She might have traveled a little too far into the forest to look for a damned hot spring. Normally they were more convenient in their campsite. The serenity of the scene was indeed broken, as she had run, the sun diving into the distance to conceal the bright rays of the day. It was getting late…

She did not dare look back as she continued to run, occasionally tripping over a root as she went, cursing under her breath. It seemed she had been with InuYasha far too long for her mouth to become so dirty. But it was not the time for her to think of such matters. Her life was about to be utterly destroyed by a youkai whom she had only heard rumors about. Not to mention, she had seen him fight.

She stood no chance.

It was only a matter of time that she felt a quick weight upon her, her whole form pressed uncomfortably against a tree. She had visibly winced, biting back the pain as her eyes had cautiously opened.

"Miko, had anyone told you it is not wise to turn your back to an enemy?" He asked slowly, his hands holding her arms firmly against the tree. His bright golden eyes studied her with complete scrutiny, as if searching for something she had not known.

Had it not been for the threatening situation before her, the scene would have been quite wonderful. The fireflies were beginning to come from their confines, as the sun began to slowly disappear. She was back in another clearing, and though pinned uncomfortably to a tree, she was being pinned by Sesshoumaru. Though he was dreadfully intimidating, she could not help but admit that he did have handsome qualities…

As she tried to gather her words, it all seemed to lurch upon her tongue at once, causing the largest of lumps to form in her throat. She swallowed lightly, her gaze remaining on his. And she found she could get lost in those depths…

Sesshoumaru seemed to continue to study her, before moving slightly as he leaned down, his face leaning towards the bend in her neck. To say she was confused and shocked would be a vast understatement. Surely he was catching her off guard, and meant to rip her throat open.

Her eyes had closed tightly at that thought as she braced herself for any pain that might have accompanied his action. However, she was confused when there was no contact. He seemed to be… sniffing her? His nose had nuzzled her neck lightly, and she could not help but let out the softest of sighs. Such actions were quite… enjoyable.

But with her sigh, he seemed to have freeze in his actions, even quickly pulling away from her as if she were poison herself. His eyes, for the quickest of moments had shone something indescribable, before it was covered by his normal façade.  
"Wash yourself, Miko. The scent of sweat and blood is rather unbecoming of you." He spoke calmly as he peered at her, before turning to walk off once more. As his hair swayed against his back, Kagome had watched him until he had disappeared.

Only then did she let out her breath.

What the _hell_ was that about? He just feels the need to attack random people, sniff them, insult them and walk off? Kagome scowled at the thought, stomping off towards the river that was further away from the youkai's camp. Though, she could not conceal the faint blush that plagued her cheeks as she recalled the events that had just occurred.

Kami, she needed a vacation…

* * *

A/N: Okay, one more chapter. I'm going to make the next one in Sesshou point of view.

Tell me what you think of it. I'm not entirely pleased at all. –le sigh- Reviewwww!


End file.
